


Release

by Kaytla



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-22
Updated: 2011-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:50:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaytla/pseuds/Kaytla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no greater peace to be found than releasing control in the arms of one you trust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release

In the darkness, his mouth found mine, hot and hungry. Clawed fingers tore at my clothing and I let them, as eager as he was, sinking my own into silver hair so different and yet so similar to mine. My fingers clenched ever so slightly as his tongue pressed demandingly against my lips and I parted them, allowing the invasion, filling my mouth with the taste of him. An errant fang caught my lower lip and the taste gained a copper taint as our tongues entwined around each other, but I didn't mind. Almost submissively, one might say, I allowed it.

But it was never submissive. I willingly relinquished any notion of dominance and submission shortly after this strange, hidden relationship began. Instead, it was about trust. As his mouth abandoned mine and began a nipping, sucking path down my vulnerable neck, I only shuddered and tilted my head back. Trust. I wouldn't let anyone else touch me this way. Only him.

And why him? I had asked myself the same thing when this all began. I could say it was because he was strong and brave, fierce in battle, a perfect match for me. I could say it was because he was beautiful, an ethereal creature that anyone not a fool would desire. I could name half a dozen other attributes that might have drawn me to him, but I can admit now the simple truth behind it.

Underneath all that, the truth was that I needed him. He was the only family I possessed. Though I had spent so long alone, convincing myself and everyone around me that I needed no one, I could acknowledge it now as a lie. He was essential to me in a way nothing or no one had ever been or ever would be again. He knew, too, what it was like to have no one, and he didn't exploit this weakness in me as I once had expected he would.

I knew now that I'd never let him go. Not without a fight. Two hundred years spent spitting hate at one another was already too long a time spent away from him.

I had been so distracted by my thoughts and the feel of his lips on my skin that I only noticed my clothing had been removed when the night breeze tickled across my bare skin. With no other would I allow myself to become so unaware, so unguarded. My hands quickly fell to returning the favour, and the low growl of approval against my shoulder made me gasp as it reverberated through me and awakened my arousal.

Then he lowered me to the ground onto the makeshift bed of our clothing. Clawed hands, so deadly in battle, were gentle as we sank to our knees together and he eased me onto my back, leaning over me. His eyes, usually sun-bright like polished amber, had darkened with lust to a rich, honey-gold that made my gut clench in anticipation. His fangs gleamed briefly in the moonlight as he bent his head and took my lips again in another kiss. His silver hair spilled down around us in uninterrupted curtains, mingling with my own, blocking my view of the forest around us and leaving only him, the sight and scent and taste of him, making my head spin.

I lost myself in the simple sensations. I always did. I honestly didn't know for how long his tongue danced with mine, and I didn't care. All that mattered was the feel of him. I could feel the weight of his body pressing down into mine, molding us together. I hoped it would always stay that way, that utter loss of awareness beyond him. In these stolen moments with him, I could forget the needs that pressed me daily: the hunt for Naraku, my revenge, leadership of the small pack of assorted demons and humans we had created.

I realised his mouth had left mine when I heard my own gasping. His mouth was on my chest, that clever tongue stroking the skin, ghosting over one of my nipples. Tasting, not touching. My claws dug into his back hard enough to draw blood, but he only growled in a way that made my toes curl.

His mouth moved down then, across my flat stomach, and I couldn't prevent the strong shudder that wracked my body. As inuyoukai, he and I were not quite canine enough to see this act as submitting to an alpha male, but we were predator enough to recognise the baring of such a vulnerable area willingly as a sign of great trust, and we each took our own pleasure from it.

My thoughts scattered as his mouth enveloped my cock. My back arched and my hips thrust up unbidden to try and get more contact, but strong hands held them in place, and I could gain no leverage with which to push harder. He handled me with an ease borne of familiarity; the same experience that forewarned him of my habits also gave him knowledge of just how to drive me mad with lust, and he wasted no time doing so. Every swipe of his tongue, press of his lips and bob of his head drove me closer and closer to the edge, fanned the flames of my passion higher and higher, until my quiet gasps of pleasure became moans.

He immediately released me. "Shh." The sound came out more a growl than anything, but the reprieve from the maddening sensation allowed me to calm just a little. My breathing was harsh and heavy, and a warmth in my cheeks told me my face was flushed with arousal. The blood thundering in my ears ebbed just in time for me to hear a muffled crack, and I knew without looking that two long fingers were now missing their claws.

It was always rushed like this. We could never stray far from our group and leave them in danger of ambush. The nekomata, Kirara, and the dragon, Ah-Un, would serve as adequate guards for an hour or two while we slipped away, but neither of us wished to dally longer with that foul spider still alive. Another insult to lay at his feet. I had promised myself many times that, once Naraku was dead, we would take the time to fully enjoy one another at last.

Saliva slick fingers moved between my legs and pressed against my entrance. They waited there for a moment, rubbing teasing circles against the sensitive skin, as if seeking permission. I could feel his eyes on my face, watching me. I indicated my approval with a twitch of my hips against his hand, and then one was sliding inside me.

His other hand gripped my cock and stroked it at that moment, distracting me from the initial penetration, but it was hardly needed. Inuyoukai saliva was thick and made an excellent lubricant, and we had joined together like this enough times that my body barely needed this preparation to coax it into accepting him. However, I had no plans to tell him that; the slow, stretching massage of my inner walls was one part of our time together I would not ruin by rushing.

The second finger slid in beside the first, and my fangs sunk into my lower lip to muffle my moan. My back arched as he continued to assault my prostate, claws scratching his muscled back as I pressed myself eagerly against him. He read my body language well, and removed his hand from my erection, knowing the stimulation was fast becoming too much.

Then his fingers were removed. Before I could lament the loss, the hot thickness of him slowly took its place inside me, and I moaned long and low in helpless appreciation. His mouth quickly muffled the sound, but it continued even as our tongues flicked lazily at each other, distracted by the sensations centred in our melded hips.

Once he had seated himself fully inside me, he began to move. Slow at first, drawing it out, and then moving faster and faster as his need urged him on. We moved in a primal dance older even than the inuyoukai line from which we both came, and I once again lost all sense of time, of even myself.

In the midst of the pleasure, his hand once again found my need straining between our bodies and jerked it roughly in time with the pace of our hips. My lips tore away from his to let out a choked cry of completion, and I retained just enough awareness to mindlessly bite into the swell of his shoulder to muffle it as my seed coated our stomachs.

With my fangs still buried deep in his skin and his blood coating my tongue, I drifted on a haze of pleasure, dimly aware of his answering moan as his release filled me. He, too, had muffled it against my skin, but his teeth had not broken the skin of my neck. Only I had lost that much control.

Control was what this was about. Control, and trust. It wasn't that I truly lost control, but that I let him have it. Gratefully, and willingly. All my life, perfection had been expected of me. The best fighter, the best strategist, the best leader I could be. As his only son for centuries, our father had placed great expectations upon me. No one had ever offered me an escape, a place where I could slide the heavy weight from my shoulders. No one, until him. I had never realised how much I needed it until the first time I gave in to the urge.

I could trust him to take control here. To control how much pleasure I felt and when, when and how I found my relief. I entrusted everything to him, right down to my physical wellbeing. I could trust him to acknowledge and understand what this meant to me. I knew he would not see this need to be weak as a flaw to be exploited.

I drifted in contement, his body collapsed on top of mine, his heartbeat slowing almost in tandem with my own. My arms were lazily wrapped around his back underneath the thick silver mane of his hair that draped across my body, keeping my skin warm, urging me to settle completely into sleep.

But now that our tryst was over, I was slipping back into my usual role. The voice of caution could once again be heard, warning me of the dangers of sleeping away from our group.

"We have to return to camp," I murmured.

He grunted in reply.

"We have to dress and return to camp," I repeated, my voice firmer as I pulled myself back into awareness.

"You're on my clothes," he said. "I can't get dressed 'til you move. You can't move 'til I move. I ain't moving."

Not exactly eloquent, but he had something of a point. I couldn't get much leverage from my current position pinned beneath him, and beyond that, I could still feel him buried inside me. I sighed softly.

"Inuyasha, the ningen may investigate if we remain here," I said quietly.

He grunted again, but I knew it would work. Between demons, our relationship would not be at all strange, but for humans, incest was a serious taboo. I didn't believe Inuyasha was ashamed of what we had, but I understood why he hesitated. He feared the loss of his companions, that they would be unable to understand and accept what was between us. As I could understand this, I was willing to help him guard the secret.

Grumbling under his breath, the hanyou pulled himself gently from my body and allowed me to rise. We dressed in comfortable silence and returned to camp where the unsuspecting ningen slept on. While Inuyasha took his usual perch in a tree overlooking the campsite, I returned to where my ward and retainer lay beside the two-headed dragon. It rumbled quietly at me before laying its twin heads down and curling them protectively around Rin.

I took one last sweep of the campsite. Nothing was amiss. Naraku had not plotted anything for this night. I lowered myself gracefully to the ground and leant back against a wide tree, closing my eyes, ignoring the regret that Inuyasha and I could not sleep side by side as we both wished.

Despite that old disppointment, relaxation came easy; peace from the night's activities still held me in a soft embrace that would disappear come morning when I would be expected once again to be the absolute epitome of poise and control. For now, however, I could bask in this soft, warm place where I had not a single responsibility.

Trusting my brother to keep watch tonight, I slipped into dreamless sleep.


End file.
